


Gravity and other forces of evil

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [9]
Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Broken Bones, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andy has an accident and has to call his knight in snarky armor to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity and other forces of evil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9 - Skeleton/Bones
> 
> So this high school AU is a thing, I guess. Andy is a bit of a space case and Ronnie is perpetually done with his shit but sticks around anyway and that's pretty much all you need to know.

If anyone was at fault here, it was gravity. Gravity and the sudden downpour that had lead to Andy scrambling to get off the roof and back through his bedroom window in the first place, and then caused him to loose his footing. So in the end he  _did_ get off the roof, but very much not in the way he'd wanted to.

It certainly wasn't his own fault, because admitting fault would be equal to admitting that he had been outsmarted by nature and not that nature was just evil. The unnatural bend in his leg was all the proof that Andy needed that nature was evil, and also that his balance needed some work if he was going to keep climbing out on the roof to smoke when his parents weren't home.

Speaking of which, the half-pack of cigarettes that he had left was still up on the roof and they had to be ruined by now. Man, fuck nature.

So, laying in his backyard with a probably-broken leg (which he wasn't quite feeling yet thanks to adrenaline or something), Andy did the only reasonable thing he could. Which is to say that he dug his phone out of his pocket and called his best friend. Boyfriend? Were they boyfriends now? Ronnie. He did the reasonable thing and called Ronnie.

"You did  _what_!?" Was the predictable response once he explained his situation. Andy wasn't bothered too much by Ronnie's yelling. Ronnie yelled a lot, about many things. Mostly things that Andy did. It made him easy to find in crowds.

"I was smoking on the roof and I fell off and I think my leg's broken. Can you come over here and take me to the ER?"

"Where the hell are your parents?"

"Still at work."

"So why couldn't you just smoke in your room!?"

Andy sighed. He normally didn't have a problem with Ronnie poking holes in all of his questionable decisions, but seriously, he was starting to get feeling back in his leg again and it was definitely broken. "If I smoke inside the house, they'll know. Now can you  _please_ come take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Ronnie's voice was resigned.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Andy chirped into the phone before Ronnie grumbled and hung up on him. He was taking this pretty well, if he said so himself. It was probably the shock setting in.

He lay there for another minute or so before he got tired of the rain dripping into his eyes and tried to sit up, and holy shit he'd never realized how much you used your legs to sit up. Having a broken bone sucked, zero out of ten, would not recommend. He eventually managed to prop himself up on his hands and work his way up from there, but that still jostled his leg just a bit and it was enough to send jolts of pain all up and down it.

Hearing Ronnie's car pull up was a relief. He looked all set to start griping again when he made his way to the backyard, but most of his vitriol disappeared once he tried to help Andy up and the resulting pain was enough to make him dizzy. Ronnie ended up having to pretty much carry him to the car, but he did his best not to jostle Andy's leg any more than he had to, which was appreciated.

After Ronnie had moved the passenger seat back as far as it would go and eased him into it, Andy grabbed his arm. "Wait, before we go-"

"What?" Aww, he looked genuinely concerned. How sweet.

"Can you go up to my room and close the window? I don't want my stuff to get wet."

Aaand concern was gone. "Sure, whatever." He took care not to close the car door on Andy or any of his body parts, at least.

Andy had a thought and rolled down the car window, leaning out to yell after him. "Grab the cigarettes off the roof too so my parents won't find them!"

Ronnie flipped him off, which Andy took as agreement.


End file.
